


In which there is more Links than anyone knows how to deal with

by 1eragon33



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe- fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what I'm doing, So much trauma, Tags May Change, all the links, plz send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eragon33/pseuds/1eragon33
Summary: It's a Dimensional Links and Linked Universe omake cross thing that I made.





	In which there is more Links than anyone knows how to deal with

One second

One second is all it took for things for change for Shadow, one second he is with the rest of the Link's watching while the others recovered from the admittedly awesome battle with Vaati, The next he had no fucking clue where he was or were the others went. Why the fuck is he in a random forest he has no idea. He shrugs to himself and flips his death to cows cloak up (still touched the others got this for him but would rather stand in the sun then admit that out loud.) Well anyway why he is in a random forest is unimportant getting back to the others is. Using his nature as the shadow of the hero he always know where the heroes were which while annoying at times is helpful in this situation. With a quick shadow port Shadow reaches the closest Link he can feel. A quick glance and feel of his connection shows that it was Wind... though did he get taller and when did he have a chance to change his clothes? Shouldn't he still be asleep too? he did use a lot of magic? How long was he missing? 

Leaving the shadows he calls out, "Hey wind, wher- WOOh" he cuts of to dodge a sword being swing at him. Wind looking at him with hatred made him very uncomfortable. Still dodging the sword swings he asks "Wind this isn't funny, what's going on? Where is the others? Is this because the prank I pulled with Lore? It was his fault!"

Cut to Lore who is in a battle with evil Shadow. "ACHOO! Someone was just talking about me! wait I'm fighting, rod of seasons goooooooo! come at me you cheap knock off of an evil clone of Shadow!" now back to your regularly scheduled Shadow.

"Wind... Wind! stop attacking me, its me Shadow!" He yells confused, upset, and worried. Why is Wind attacking me like this? Why isn't he talking to me? Did he finally reject me? what about the others? Did they agree to this? ("FOR SHADOW!" Blue yells striking with his blade, "GIVE US BACK OUR FRIEND! YOU PISS POOR SUBSTITUTE, SHADOW DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT MOVE!" Vio slaps Blue telling him to mind the walls, but fifteen more agreeing yells, yelling in tandim and the sound of ringing mental echos as the fight continues)  ~~imsorryimsorry what did I do wrong~~. The sound of Shadow's panicked yells and the sound of Wind's missed strikes brought out the other Link's nearby to what was happening, and after noticing the panicking Shadow started to attack as well. Now Shadow was very much not in a good head space but even he noticed two Links he hasn't felt before... which is both comforting and not, because He doesn't know if he can escape right now. Lucky It seems the battle on the other side is over because was a small army of Links pouring out a thankful not reality destroying hole what with being able to see The Four's Hyrule on the other side... as well as a Dark Link frozen in a block of ice. which threw the other Links into a big enough loop to stop attacking shadow... if only because of how random it was. Said army took one look at Shadow and while still falling over each other run over to tackle hug the stunned dark Link.

A Red link nicknamed Red, says "Shadow I'm glad your okay we were so worried." with the other Links giving agreeing grunts or nods.

Shadow still shaken from the rapid mood shift from dodging for his life to being tackle hugged. Says "Of course I'm fine what took you so long?"

Now this may seem weird but the Link's knew exactly what he wasn't saying but being good friends let it slide. Blue being the first to look around noticed the new Link's and calling to the others says. "Hey look at that looks like there are more of us here in this parallel timeline, and there's even more than one like us!"

Vio comments "I wonder why there are only nine our group has 18 members if you count the Four, Mask, Ocarina, and us as separate Links and that's not even getting into Oni who is technically a mask" This touches Shadow as Vio doesn't even considered him a part of the oddball Link group.

Now Mask and Ocarina are looking over the group of very old Links who are still try to process all the  _young_ Link's that just showed up with no one over the age of 17 in the group, notice Time and quickly realize that is a  _much_ older them. So they walk over to go say hi, but before they do Legend who has enough of being confused ask the question on all the older link's mind. "Why the frick are you here? and who the frick are all of you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three shot and I hope I do both amazing universes justice. the first chapter is short I know but it is really just setting the stage, and It is meant to feel like a crash into hello.


End file.
